Ant-Man (film)
Ant-Man is a movie now in Early Production and the twelfth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will be the first film in "Phase 3" Plot To be added Cast *To-be-confirmed actor as Henry Pym/Ant-Man *To-be-confirmed actress as Janet van Dyne Production History Wright and Cornish originally wrote a treatment for Artisan that focussed on Scott Lang as a burglar. Artisan, looking for a family-oriented movie, passed on the script. A few years later when Marvel executives Kevin Feige and Ari Arad asked if Wright was interested in writing a script on any of the Marvel titles, Wright offered the Ant-Man script.Exclusive: Edgar Wright Talks Ant-Man, Edward Douglas, Superhero Hype, 7-26-06 In February 2007, Wright reported that the film was in a holding pattern while they worked on revising the script. At that time casting had not been started. Exclusive: Hot Fuzz Helmer Commences Them Steve Head, IGN, 2-15-07 In March 2008, Wright told Empire magazine that a second draft of the script was being written. Known for being a comedic writer, the director noted that the film would not be overtly comedic, but that it would be "more of a full-on action adventure sci-fi film but with a comedic element,"Exclusive: Edgar Wright Talks Ant Man Empireonline.com, 3-10-08 and that it would not be a spoof. He confirmed that the film portrays both Henry Pym, as the original 1960s character from "Tales to Astonish", and Scott Lang as his 1980s/1990s successor in the Ant-Man role. Wright says the story is very character-driven, and a new twist on an origins story. As part of his writing he researched nanotechnology. Writer of Ant-Man comicbook movie says it will be in same style as Iron Man David Bentley, The Coventry Telegraph, 6-30-08 Of the Ant-Man character, Wright has said Kevin Fiege has said On Stan Lee's Twiiter account he said: http://twitter.com/smilinstanlee Stan Lee on Twitter] Stan Lee Claims “Marvel is Prepping” Ant-Man Movie Since finished wrapped "Scott Pilgrim vs. The World", Wright said Edgar Wright Going Back to Work on Ant-Man After Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Wright has said this on his Twitter account: http://twitter.com/smilinstanlee Stan Lee on Twitter] Joss Whedon & Edgar Wright Discuss Ant-Man in The Avengers? Kevin Feige talk to Comingsoon.net that: Exclusive: When Might We See Edgar Wright's Ant-Man? Wright told MTV that he's planing a second movie draft for Ant-Man: and Edgar Wright Planning Second 'Ant-Man' Draft After 'Scott Pilgrim' Wright spoke with Box Office.com about his Ant-Man plan: and Edgar Wright Talks 'Scott Pilgrim' and 'Ant-Man' Wright talked to Cinema Blend about Ant-Man being an origins story: Edgar Wright Says His Ant-Man Script Is An Origin Story, Wouldn't Fit With The Avengers Wright with Scott Prilgram vs The World's Michael Cera talked to Ain't It Cool's Capone about Ant-Man not being an Avenger: Capone: Cera: Wright: Cera: Capone: Wright: Cera: Wright: Cera: Wright: Capone: Capone tangles with SCOTT PILGRIM VS. THE WORLD star Michael Cera and director Edgar Wright!!! Wright talked to Vanity Fair about making Ant-Man into a high tech secret agnet: Scott Pilgrim Director Edgar Wright Sees No Difference Between Video Games and Heroin Wright again talked about Ant-Man begin Kick-Ass: Edgar Wright talks 'Ant-Man'! Wright had again working on script for Ant-Man: 'Ant-Man' crawls forward Wright say that he's near finishing script for Ant-Man: SXSW: Hope For The Marvel Fans: Joe Cornish & Edgar Wright May Be Finishing Up ‘Ant-Man’ Script Soon Joe Cornish revealed that Wright has writen a second draft Ant Man Second Draft Delivered Two Days Ago By Edgar Wright And Joe Cornish, Cornish Has Ideas For Attack The Block 2 – UPDATED With More Details Wright revealed that the second draft for the film is finish Ant Man And Cornetto Trilogy Updates Wright revealed to Josh Horowitz that they have already turned in a 3rd draft fo the script 'Ant-Man' Movie Wouldn't Just Be For 'Avengers' Experts, Director Says Cornish says something about the script with Multiple Ant-Men ‘Attack the Block’ Director Joe Cornish Says He Declined ‘Die Hard 5’ Because It Was Too Big A Step Cornish talked about the update status of the film Kevin Feige Offers An Update on the film *Edgar Wright revealed some details about the planned plot of the movie: In May, 2012, a "teaser" image of the movie was presented via Twitter by writer and director Edgard Wright. Feige stated as well that the movie was "as close as it’s ever been".Edgar Wright Teases Ant-Man With Mysterious Image - Spinoff Online On June 28, 2012, it was revealed that Wright had filmed a Test Reel for the film.Edgar Wright Directing 'Ant-Man' Test Reel (Exclusive) On July 12, 2013, Wright revealed that the film's script is finished. Edgar Wright: 'Ant-Man script is complete' - video On August 26, 2013, Wright told Collider that the film will be in pre-production in October and will start filming next year.Edgar Wright Talks THE WORLD’S END, Deleted Scenes, IMAX, 3D, Dwayne Johnson, ANT-MAN, His Sci-Fi Movie COLLIDER, and So Much More Gallery Ant.jpeg|Teaser from Edgar Wright. Ant-Man Movie (Test Footage) 1.jpg|Ant-Man from the Comic Con test footage. Ant-Man Movie (Test Footage) 3.jpg|Ant-Man from the Comic Con test footage. marvel_antman_front-610x343.jpg Ant-man-movie-set.jpg|Set photo Videos Video:Ant-Man Comic Con Footage 1|Test Footage. References External links * imdb * wikipedia Category:Ant-Man Category:Development Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Upcoming Films